This present invention relates to storage containers and, particularly, to a movable storage container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a movable storage container for use under a piece of furniture having at least one leg.
Storage containers are generally well-known items and are currently in widespread use. However, it is also known that storage containers may be movable and attached to a bed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,556 to Gloger and 618,264 to Burtless. Although storage containers which are mounted under beds are known, it would be desirable to provide an alternative storage container that is simpler to use and less expensive to manufacture.
People often fail to maximize the available storage space beneath their beds. This failure is most likely due to either the inconvenience associated with dragging bulky storage boxes from underneath the bed or to the expense associated with purchasing a new bed frame formed to accommodate underlying drawer space. What is needed is an inexpensive movable storage container having an item storage region therein that can be positioned under a bed and mounted easily to a leg of the bed.
According to the present invention, a storage container is provided for use under a piece of furniture having at least one leg. The container includes a container frame, a basket having an item-storage region therein mounted on the frame for movement therewith, and means for hinging the frame to the leg so that the frame and basket are movable as a unit relative to the piece of furniture about the leg.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, two pie-shaped storage containers are provided and arranged to lie next to one another under a bed. One of the containers is attached to one leg at the head board and the other container is attached to another leg at the foot board. Each container is hinged to one of the legs using a strap which extends outwardly from the frame and wraps around the leg so that frame may pivot about the leg. This pivoting allows a user to move the item-storage region in the frame from a retracted position underneath the bed to a position where the item-storage region is exposed and no longer hidden underneath the mattress on the bed and can be used. It will be understood that storage containers in accordance with the present invention could have other shapes and be mounted on pieces of furniture other than beds.
The container frame itself is pie-shaped and includes two U-shaped legs bound at one end forming a 90.degree. angle and a curved basket-support leg interconnecting the two other ends. The curved basket-support leg is elevated above the bottom portions of the U-shaped legs so that the basket can be mounted onto the pie-shaped frame. Illustratively, the basket is composed of netting or other material which is attached to both the basket-support leg and to the bound upstanding ends of the U-shaped leg members.
A fabric seam extends around the circumference of the netting and binds the boarder of the netting to its middle section creating a type of sleeve. Three such sleeves are formed in the netting. One sleeve portion extends around the curved basket-support leg to mount the basket onto the frame. Another sleeve extends along the length of one of the U-shaped legs from the bound upstanding ends to the elevated curved basket-support leg. The other sleeve extends along the second U-shaped leg from the bound upstanding ends to the elevated curved basket-support leg. The two sleeves which extend along the lengths of the U-shaped legs form a taut upper fabric edge.
Inverted pockets are formed in the netting at points where stitching in the fabric seam is discontinued thereby creating a flap. Three such inverted pockets are formed in the netting. One pocket extends over the upstanding ends of the U-shaped leg members to mount the basket onto the frame. The other two inverted pockets are positioned along the length of the curved basket-support leg, one at each of the opposite ends of the sleeve portion containing the basket-support leg.
From a manufacture's perspective, a storage container in accordance with the present invention is preferable over traditional storage containers because the container's shape allows for fast and inexpensive tooling. This shape also permits the manufacturer to use a very small carton for storing and shipping the container thus reducing both warehouse and transportation expense. Moreover, it is easy to paint the container frame to match the color of any previously manufactured bed leg and to mount the hinge strap, which extends from the frame, on a variety of bed legs.
A user of a storage container in accordance with the present invention will also find that a container in accordance with the present invention is preferable over traditional storage container. The container's light weight frame glides on the floor as the container is pivoted on the leg making it easier to use than traditional storage containers. Furthermore, the container is readily accessible to the user because it is attached to a bed leg of the user's choice.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.